Question: Complete the recursive formula of the arithmetic sequence $1, 15, 29, 43,...$. $a(1)=$
Explanation: The first term is $1$ and the common difference is $14$. ${+14\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+14\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+14\,\curvearrowright}$ $1,$ $15,$ $29,$ $43,...$ This is the recursive formula of $1, 15, 29, 43,...$ $\begin{cases} a(1)=1 \\\\ a(n)=a(n-1)+14 \end{cases}$